


Stolen Kisses

by One Peice of Shit (cosmicArtist)



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action Movies, Chocolate, Fluff, Fluffy, HAH XD, ImmaPOS, Kisses, Movie Night, NB reader - Freeform, Revenge, Stealing, Stealing Kisses, Tropes, hersheys, oh my god the tropes, or boy reader, or girl reader, revenge kisses, rom com movies, whoever is the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/One%20Peice%20of%20Shit
Summary: “Hey motherfucker, you’ve been eating a lot of those lately.”“What? Oh. Yeah, I guess I have. Do you want one?”“A kiss? Yeah I could go for one”





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fiddling around with this idea for a while,  
> almost made this for fell Sans, but  
> I really want there to be more Gamzee reader stuff out there ^^;  
> so enjoy I guess? :D

You are hanging out at your friends' house today. It’s movie night, and Karkat always invites his whole friend group to watch all the latest movies he has bought. You have to admit he’s really passionate. Only you and Gamzee ever bother to show up though. You always end up bringing a bag of Hershey's kisses with you to suck on while you watch what is probably a cheesy rom-com or 5.

Gamzee is a strange one. You know he shares a deep friendship with Karkat that humans could only dream of comprehending. Mostly, because it’s one of the troll romances. You and Gamzee don’t really talk all that much though. He does stare at you sometimes which makes you feel self-conscious, but otherwise, you know nothing about each other.

“HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR. YoU’vE bEeN eAtInG a LoT oF tHoSe LaTeLy.”

You startle at Gamzee’s sudden comment. “What?” then you see him staring at the kisses. “Oh. Yeah, I guess I have,” this is only too true. They help relieve stress, they taste good, and they are small. Why mention them though? “Do you want one?” you ask, concluding that that’s the only reason he would have.

“A kIsS? yEaH, I CoUlD gO fOr OnE,” he replies with an easy grin. You grab two from your bag and toss him one, popping the other in your mouth after having removed the wrapper. You stick the chocolate drop to the roof of your mouth and turn back to our phone where previously you were reading something to distract yourself while Karkat makes the popcorn.

You barely register the rustle of fabric and movement before cool grey hands settle on your twin cheeks. They pull your attention away from your story, and to the ever-growing face of the purple blooded clown troll. Gamzee presses his lips to your own. The chill of his skin against you as well as this surprising development has you gasping. He takes that opportunity to delve his tongue into your mouth. It’s even colder than his hands, and you shudder as he dominates the kiss completely.

It takes a few seconds to recover and reboot your brain, but once you do you shove him away. Flushing a bright red as you gasp for air you see him give you a cheeky grin from across the couch where you pushed him. Between his teeth is his tongue, and on the end of it is your Hershey! He stole your first kiss **and** your chocolate kiss!

“GAMZEE!!” you shriek. He just laughs at you.

“ToLd YoU i CoUlD gO fOr A kIsS,” he says chortling. He slips his tongue back into his mouth and chews your pilfered chocolate. You cannot take this. What even just happened? You got kissed?!? By your good friends best friend?!? It’s too much and your hide in your sweater. You can hear him chuckle again and get up from the couch.

After hearing nothing for a few minutes, you peek out of your sanctuary and see no sign of the purple blooded bastard. You really want to get him back for that. That was altogether too far to go for a prank, or whatever the hell he was trying to do. With that thought, you begin to plot.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a few weeks. You had to pretend for all that time that what Gamzee had done didn't affect you at all. Finally, you feel like it’s been enough time, and you’re over at Karkat’s house again for another movie night. You brought another bag of kisses. Time to put your plan in motion.

Damn. A snag in the plan. As soon as you walk in you see Vriska, Kanaya, and John sitting on the couch with Gamzee. Karkat is in the kitchen making popcorn as per usual. This complicates things. It might not be worth it to go through with your plan with this many witnesses…. Fuck it.

“Oh, hey guys. Gamzee. Anyone want some chocolate?” you ask to the collected trolls and human presenting the bag of kisses. Only John and Kanaya are interested. You pass them some and situate yourself on the floor. It’s fine. As long as Gamzee asks for one eventually, you can still enact the plan.

Karkat eventually comes back in with the popcorn and pops in the movie. An action comedy to start. He grabs a handful of your chocolates for himself without asking, but it’s fine. You brought them to share anyway, and revenge can’t forget that. It’s about halfway through the movie when; finally, Gamzee asks for chocolate.

“Sure man,” you say tossing him a drop. You watch carefully as he unwraps it and pops it into his mouth. You swoop in for the kill as sure of yourself as you can be. Straddle his lap and shove your lips against his. It’s easy to pry open his mouth with your lips and shove your tongue in. So easy you almost think he let you in without a fight. That doesn't matter though because you manage to snatch the Hershey from his mouth.

Pulling away with your own cheeky grin you show him your prize. “I’ll be taking that kiss back now.” you murmur to him. His face is a very very deep purple which is excellent because it means he's blushing so hard you can see it through his face paint. Swinging your leg over again you dismount his lap and chew on the chocolate while watching the movie. You are trying oh so very hard to ignore the stares of your friends.

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!?” Karkat shrieks.

You just give him a shrug and a sheepish smile. No one comments on what you just did, and it's hard to ignore how awkward you just made everything: all in all, great revenge, and a decent movie.

**Author's Note:**

> GLUB!!!!


End file.
